


Tutorship

by Moonluster



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Studying, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: Misawa acts as Judai’s tutor after class, with a cute reward system for getting answers right.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138679
Kudos: 3





	Tutorship

Judai, thanks to snoozing in class _again_ , had missed a significant portion of his classes.   
  


Desperate, he begged his boyfriend to spare him from failing their next quizzes by teaching him what was taught in class that day. 

“You know, it wouldn't be an issue if you didn’t fall asleep so often,” the studious boy teased Judai as he put his books and notebooks on the table. 

They were in a quiet, hardly traversed corner of the Duel Academia library. 

“I knoooow,” Judai pouted as he sat down, getting out his own study materials. 

“So, what did you miss, exactly?” Misawa took a seat beside Judai, grabbing the bottom of the chair and scooting it toward the table.

“Uh...” Judai scratched his head, “I think I missed math quite a bit, Alchemy...I even fell asleep in _Chronos_ ’ class!” 

Misawa tutted, shaking his head, “you’ll have to start paying me to get you caught up.” 

“Hey, no fair! I don’t even have any money!”   
  


Judai started to laugh before Misawa glared at him, pressed a finger to his lips, and shushed him, _“we’re in a_ **_library_**.”

The brunet quieted and brushed his boyfriend’s hand away, whispering aloud, “okay, okay! Sorry.” 

“...Anyway,” Misawa began, putting a textbook in front of them that was both heavy and aged, “we’ll start with math. Our assignment is due in a couple of days at the beginning of class...” 

“Hey wait, before we start--what do I get for getting answers right?” Judai turned in his seat and a mischievous grin split his lips. 

Misawa faced Judai with a narrowed gaze and incredulous frown, “excuse me?” 

Judai shifted in the chair, “I think I should be rewarded. How about a kiss?” 

“Shh!” Misawa quickly surveyed the area around them. 

When he was sure no one was around, he turned back to Judai and replied, hushed, “okay. We can do that.” 

Judai kicked his feet back and forth, now eager to actually study since he had a goal. 

Learning things _and_ kissing his boyfriend? It was a win-win for him. 

“I’m gonna get so many right answers, your lips are gonna be red.” 

Misawa cleared his throat and assumed seriousness, though his cheeks tinted like pink roses, “alright, so...” 

At first, Judai struggled to get answers right, but once he started understanding the concepts and getting practice problems right, the pecks became more frequent--each scrambling Misawa’s thoughts. This eventually led to them having to stop because the poor, flustered Ra boy couldn’t think straight and teach his boyfriend properly. 

He threaded a hand through his hair as he rested an elbow on the table, cheeks and the tips of his ears in full blush, “...we’re going to have to come up with a different reward.” 

Judai brought their chairs close and wrapped his arms around Misawa, looking up at him with a sweet grin, “I like you when you’re like this. It’s cute that you can’t focus.” 

Misawa exhaled, “if _I_ can’t focus, then I can’t help you.” 

“Hmm...” Judai buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Judai? Did you hear me?” 

“...Yeah. Just a bit sleepy,” Judai teased.

The Ra student groaned aloud. Judai chuckled into his boyfriend’s yellow coat. 

They stayed like that for a moment or two until Judai sat up and stared his chosen one in his gray eyes, pointedly moved his gaze to his lips for a second, then murmured, “one more?” 

Misawa once again pulled back to survey their surroundings, then nodded and closed his eyes. 

Judai closed the distance between them and they shared a tender, quiet kiss in a just as tranquil library. 

It was past both their usual bedtimes by the time they finally left the library, but neither regretted a thing. 

They would have to do after-school lessons more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey calling myself out for not realizing a fic concept was literally in the name of the ship. So, you're welcome, world! A fic where Misawa tutors Judai exists now.


End file.
